This Treacherous Heart of Mine
by Mizztrapped
Summary: He had always gotten everything he wanted—until he met Kagome Higurashi, the untouchable betrothed of the Emperor. SessKagNaru
1. TTH 2

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Summary:** He had always gotten everything he wanted—until he met Kagome Higurashi, the untouchable betrothed of the Emperor.  
  
**Special Notes:** So, this is the third chapter of TTHOM, and I think that it's coming along fine...since the plot is settling down nicely. Finals are done and over with, so I am now free to spend my time doing whatever I please.  
  
**Warning:** Okay, this chapter is **Rated R,** because...well, just because, you have to read it. But if you are someone who is very disturbed with the four lettered swear word fk, or I guess seven letters if you add –ing to it, or...yeah. Then I advise you not to read the first part of it.  
  
So, you've been warned, this chapter might be a little...what's the word for it...raw? Somewhat, so...if you're like ten years old, (for some odd reason you're reading Rated R material)...and you're still scared about cooties, and you find that sex is quite...gross, then you can skip the intro. Alrighty? Glad we've settled this part.  
  
So, it's Rated R for crude language, semi-sexual situations (say that three times fast!) and...well, just not PG 13 material (at least for the first part, after that, it gets pretty calm).  
  
**Okay, if you've skipped the warning, I am so siccing my hamsters on you.  
  
...And I'm not promising that they don't have some sort of lethal rabies in them. They do tend to get a bit violent with the sunflower seeds I give them.**

* * *

**This Treacherous Heart of Mine**  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 2-**  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Women.  
  
That is the one thing that I cherish above all in being a man, a rather good-looking one I have been told.  
  
Being a man had its priorities, if you were a married nobleman, you would be worrying on your position on court, then your family. If you were a free, single man of high status, you would be worrying on position in court, then women.  
  
But my priorities are neither of the two.  
  
I have always prided myself on self-control, knowing when to give in to my primal urges. I am not a mindless youkai beast that only sleeps with a woman for their own personal enjoyment, only caring about their own pleasure, never about their partner.  
  
I was far more sophisticated than that. I always pleasure the woman before I go off to find my own release.  
  
I never make love, have intercourse, or sex. I _fuck._  
  
Making love means that you care about the person. Having intercourse means that you are interacting with this person on a day-to-day basis, and sex means nothing. Fucking however, places a border around the temptations. Fucking means that both sides are willing to sleep with one another for a night, then be off to their own ways.  
  
I have never fucked the same woman. Every night is a different one. That limits the chance of being attached, which is something I do not need.  
  
It is simple attracting women, all I have to do is sit back with my cup of sake, and the women will flock to me like a gaggle of geese would to bread.  
  
Each and every single one is beautiful, that I am proud to admit, never have I been graced with the presence of a woman even bordering unattractive.  
  
Youkai bitches I accept with opened arms, human I can tolerate, but half- breeds.  
  
Half-breeds are worthless. They are simple mistakes that their parents are shameful to admit to—or at least I would be ashamed to admit that I have fathered a half-breed.  
  
Of course, I could never admit that right out loud—after all, the emperor of Japan is but a half-breed.  
  
Youkai females are enjoyment to me, they match my stamina, can tolerate my strength, and they find pleasure in the hard, rough fucking sessions that I give. But they do not have what I like to find in humans, in human females, you can see every single emotion on their face when they find release. They are like an open book, open to the world to see, leaving them utterly vulnerable, making me feel utterly powerful.  
  
Ask every single bitch that I have fucked, they would be hasty to tell you that I am a master lover. That I can help give them the pleasure that no other man could. I was never turned down. And when I say never, I mean never.  
  
So that might explain why I was so surprised to find the one woman that would dare refuse me. And have yet to die by my claws.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Everyone has seduction in them, it is a matter of whether they knew how to use it.  
  
Every woman knows that the gift of seduction is a gift from the Gods, and every woman knows that with along with beauty, there is the unmistakable gift of power beside it.  
  
With beauty, naturally comes along men, and along with men, there is usually power, whether it is money, status, or both.  
  
There are innocence amongst even the cruelest, most tainted of people. It is only buried deep inside of them, struggling to break free, yet the owner never allowing it.  
  
Innocence is something he, Sesshoumaru respected, something that he thought was beautiful. In his many years of interacting with women, he had yet to come across one that is free of any corruption. One that is filled with the naivety of a young kitten.  
  
So he saw the young woman—no _girl,_ sitting on the stone bench, he was immediately reminded of the meek little kitten that his insufferable brother had managed to drown in the garden pond of their home.  
  
She was sitting back as regal and straight as a young woman in court, but held the aura of innocence around her. Sesshoumaru half-expected her to look bland, boring. The typical women that sit there in court, doing nothing but look at a spot on the wall with their boring brown eyes and bleached pale skin covered in pasty powder with the bitter smell of rogue on their lips.  
  
So that might have explained why he was so shocked when she turned around to see him.  
  
Robed in heavy layers of red silk, her blue eyes contrasted heavily with the burgundy. A layer of black silky hair was tossed carelessly over her shoulder, a few strands framing her heart-shaped face as those blue orbs stared at him with unhidden curiosity.  
  
Her face, he noticed with disapproval, was smothered in the white powder that he had learned to hate, and he could smell the tangy scent of the rogue that covered her lips. Yet, there was something so unmistakably beautiful, something innocent about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as he stepped forward, he had finally found the innocence he was looking for.  
  
The blue eyes looked up at him expectantly as he continued to step forward, "Good day my Lord. Can I help you?"  
  
"I believe that you do not know this is...my part of the gardens?" He drawled lazily as he looked down for her reaction.  
  
A blur of red fluff raced in front of the shocked girl, "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, and I forgot that it was this time of the day. We'll be leaving now."  
  
The girl scrunched up her nose in a slight frown, "Excuse me, if I am not mistaken, these gardens belong to the Emperor?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked down at her, his eyes heavily hooded, "Ah, but every one from the palace understands that...I _do_ come here every day." He stopped, then added clearly, "Alone."  
  
"Of course _My Lord_," the girl stressed mockingly, "I do not mean to interrupt your time at the gardens. Please forgive this lowly servant." Yet she did not make the initiative to move.  
  
Eyes darkening, the inu-youkai lord-to-be stepped closer, "Forgiven, however...you are still in this garden as we speak."  
  
Raising a finely arched brow, the girl brushed off her red sleeves, "Oh, but I am sure that My Lord will allow this lowly one to accompany you. After all, beauty should not be shared... alone."  
  
Sesshoumaru pursed his lips as he managed to maintain his mask of indifference, "Oh? I am use to sharing beauty alone. Would you mind if I were to be left alone with my thoughts for the moment?"  
  
Raising her lips in a small smile, the girl idly waved her hand around her, "Well, you may be left alone with your thoughts, I'll be over here with mine. Good day My Lord."  
  
Without looking back at him, the girl turned around and looked forward while the young kitsune scurried to her side.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, he enjoyed fire in the women he graced his bed with, but for a girl such as the one in front of him to have such fire, and yet had the power to control it into fabricated politeness, he had yet to meet such a person.  
  
"My Lord, is there something else you need?" She asked quietly as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.  
  
"I meant. _Alone_," he snarled as his patience began to wear thin. An innocent aura does not mean that the insolent wench could play with him, Hidaka Sesshoumaru, future Lord Advisor of the Emperor, son of Hidaka Inutaisho, present advisor to the Emperor.  
  
"Miss Kagome, let's go, please?" The little kitsune hissed frantically as he tugged on her kimono, mindful of his tiny claws catching on the delicate silk, "I'll show you around! I have something else to show you, I manage this other garden as well! It's really _really _pretty Miss Kagome, please?"  
  
Ah, so this girl was Kagome, Sesshoumaru thought as he waited for the girl to reply.  
  
"But Shippou-chan...I like it here."  
  
The kitsune began gnawing on his lower lip with harmless fangs, "Please Miss Kagome? There is this really pretty flower I want you to see..."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched amused as she puffed away a piece of hair that managed to escape the silken waterfall that flowed down her back, "I guess so Shippou-chan...if you really want me to see it..."  
  
The kit nodded enthusiastically as she got up with the lady-like grace that all women of court were taught. She slowly brushed off her red clothing and turned around slowly, "Well My Lord, it has been a great pleasure meeting you. I will be on my way now. Good day."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once before turning his back on her, once he was sure they left the gardens, he allowed a small smile to grace his features, apparently not all innocents are tame and refined.  
  
And that made him, want her, this Kagome, even more.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
"Naraku-sama, are you sure this is the one for you?"  
  
Sipping his tea slowly, the Emperor of Japan turned slowly around to face his trusted advisor, "Why _Lord Inutaisho!_ Am I not always certain about my decisions?"  
  
Forcing a smile to show, the demon lord replied silently, "Of course My Lord, although...may I ask why?"  
  
Lifting a corner of his mouth to show a smirk, the young ruler took another slow sip before answering, "You may. Have you not seen the power she holds in her body? The power that will bring my empire to its greatest. The power that shall only belong to me, and the power that shall only rule beside me."  
  
Inutaisho pursed his lips, "My Lord, is it a safe decision to allow such power beside you?"  
  
"_Lord Inutaisho_," Naraku drawled with deliberate slowness, "I will have you know, will it not be more dangerous to allow such power go into the hands of another? Having such power by my side will bring me. Me, the things I need. With her by my side, we can accomplish so much more, do you not agree _Lord_ Inutaisho?"  
  
"Of course My Lord," the dog demon whispered, "But are you not afraid that she will rebel against you?"  
  
Naraku laughed dryly, "Why _Lord_ Inutaisho, with all these questions...I might think that you are planning a rebellion as well..."  
  
"Of course not Naraku-sama," the advisor was quick to answer.  
  
"Might be as well, to your question. No, I am not a bit afraid of her rebelling, you should know by now _Lord_ Inutaisho, that all my women, learn to be obedient at one point or another...and this one shall not be any different from the rest."  
  
Inutaisho looked at the ruler silently, he could only hope, that this Higurashi Kagome had enough power to survive what her husband has in store for her.  
  
And her powers.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.

* * *

**A/N:** It was kind of weird writing this chapter for some odd reason...does it sound odd? Cuz I think it does, also, another thing is...it's going to be like this from now on. A first POV from some character and then Third- person all the way afterwards. This time it was in Sesshoumaru's POV.  
  
But all in all, I think that this chapter was okay, the last chapter was a bit too long for my tastes, and this part is mostly in Sesshoumaru's POV, except for the last part, that was between Inutaisho and Naraku.

** About Kagome:**  
  
I think that Kagome wasn't...fiery enough in this chapter, but you have to remember, she can only talk in these little circles because women are supposedly inferior to men back then ::humph:: that is so what's the word for it...freak, I just got tested that on my finals too....whatever it is. But yeah, stick with me here, it's in the 1500s okay? It's not like they had women rights back then.  
  
**About Sesshoumaru:  
**  
Also, another thing is, if you think that Sesshoumaru is kind of OOC, you're a bit right, his character in here is that he's somewhat of a player...you know, the kind of guy who knows that he has power over women, that he's hot, and pretty much, a sex god. He's the type that knows that his seductive skills can get him anywhere he wants and...he relies on that a lot. He's almost bordering..._ALMOST!_ bordering on a Daddy's rich little boy. Yeah. Suck it up, he's going to be like this, and I like it.  
  
::clucks tongue:: I am very surprised at my ability to type the word fk in so little chapters in the beginning, and I am feeling oddly ashamed of myself. I mean...shouldn't I be learning words like osmosis instead? Whatever.  
  
And I think that this will be the average length of the chapters for a while okay? It'll get longer as it goes.  
  
Now, it's time for me to thank my wonderful reviewers:  
  
**JojoBlond:** Thanks, and well, Naraku's the Emperor, not really a Lord, but yeah. And don't you just love Shippou? He's the most adorable thing on earth!  
  
**Guardian-of-the-night:** Thanks too! I'm glad people enjoy my story =).  
  
**loverofangelus73069:** Really? I was kind of unsure about the whole two prologues thing, but whatever. Anyway...yeah. He does, because I think that he looks kind of funny without the fluffy tail and all... it is a tail isn't it?  
  
**POEKOES!, Mirror Maiden, asthenic, sarmaru , Sarcasm Girl8, Ruby pearl, sesshylover16:** Thanks you guys! I really do appreciate your compliments, and I will try to update quicker and quicker. I am now focusing on this fic and another one too. Love you all!  
  
**Deadly Tears:** Well, I don't know about Kagome, but Sesshoumaru isn't in love. Let's say lust shall we? And about Kagome's whole first-love thing, we'll see next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Ayrith:** I am really honored that you reviewed for me. ::hugs:: And I'm proud to bring more people into the chain of Sess/Kag's. They are truly a wonderful pair. But Inu/Kag also have that...originality in it. You know?  
  
**tigerjade:** Yeah, he is OOC, but he has to be like that for this story, it just won't work out well if he's all stiff and growly. And yeah, I'm looking forward to writing about Naraku and Kagome...how I am will be another whole story though...poop, I can almost sense writer's block coming on...  
  
**Kwool-sesshou-fan:** Thanks, these sorts of things inspire me to write more, more and more!  
  
**Defafaeth Mechqua:** Thanks for reviewing and yeah, I am a fan!  
  
**Duke-of-Spades:** Do you mean not fast enough as in the plot? Or updating? Haha, either way, I'll try to speed it up as fast as my Mizztrapped-meter will allow me alrighty?  
  
**silverstargazing:** Thanks for reviewing, it's a Sess/Kag...and I don't really write Inu/Kags, although I do have one coming up...  
  
**dancing-by-moonlight:** Aw, thanks...this is like, a compliment package, in all shapes and sizes! And I don't know, I've been getting that a lot, so like I said before, in one of my other stories, it's not a blurplish color.  
  
**Terra Mecca Solace:** Thank you, and I feel better now that my topic-jumping is approved by someone, I tend to do that a lot. And I'm sure that everyone has their unique style of writing, so don't worry! =). Haha...I guess, but if I ever have the sudden urge to become a writer, then I guess I'll look back to these reviews and smile...or frown, whatever.  
  
**Lady Lydia:** Yeah, the child died. ::sigh:: babies are just adorable, until they poop that is.  
  
**robin's-hope:** Oh! I have another friend! Haha, you're going into my treasure box along with Barney and the Teletubbie's crew! Anyway, I am feeling very fuzzy from all these reviews and yeah, I know, if you told me to act all lady-like and shiet, it will be run away from home and live amongst the gypsies.  
  
**drow goddess:** Haha, thanks, I'm not good at deciding whether it's a compliment or diss, so...don't mind me. Anyway, to make me and you feel better, I decided to do what I did in this chapter, First-person in the intro, then third-person...is it better or worse? Argh.  
  
**DumbAssPunk:** I. Know! I was watching Inuyasha yesterday and it was that episode 19? Yeah, something like that, and it was showing where Sesshoumaru attached the human arm with the Shikon shard, and I could see his naked chest and it was like....wow.  
  
**Gold Ink:** Yah, I guess not everyone can think that Naraku is hot, but you do have to admit it, the mysterious sexiness he has is just...sexy. Of course, he could do without the baboon outfit.  
  
**blackrosebunny451:** Thanks! And I'm sorry but I can't write one of those original she comes through well sort of things, I just can't. I tried, and see where that got 'To Play with Destiny'? Oh temporary hold. So, I have to do AU fics...I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing.  
  
**Dana Daidouji:** Oh freak! You said greetings again! I love it so muchhhh! Your words are just so cool, viola! It makes me feel like there's some college professor complimenting my work!! And I do try hard to catch any mistakes in my writing, but sometimes, after typing up the story, you just want to put it up and to hell with it! Haha, anyway, I know, my mom always tells me that we have to learn from past experiences, and I totally believe in that. Because that gives me an excuse when I screw up.  
  
**inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142:** Thanks, Kumon rules!...ahem, not really. I stopped when I was like in fifth grade because my English mark just flew and...well, I didn't like it.  
  
**silver-celestial:** Close, his eyes was what she thought was beautiful, and thanks for your compliment!  
  
Anyway! Thanks for all these reviews people! I love you all! Xoxoxo!  
  
Now...finish reading and click the blurple button! Reviews are just wonderful...  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.


	2. TTH 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Summary:** He had always gotten everything he wanted—until he met Kagome Higurashi, the untouchable betrothed of the Emperor.  
  
**Special Notes:** I know, for those who have begged me to update quicker might really want to take back their reviews and laugh maniacally at me afterwards for not updating as quickly as I should have. But! I was away out of town for a long period of time, causing my delay in delivering you another chapter of TTHOM due to the fact that there was no means of technology where I stayed. I know, the sheer cruelty of living primitively. With only a blurry cable television, my means with civilization were cut off.  
  
Until I reached the shopping mall that was.  
  
So anyway, here I am with the newest chapter of This Treacherous Heart of Mine.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**P.S.:** Rejoice, for today is national mole-whacking day...at least for me. Care to join?

* * *

****

**This Treacherous Heart of Mine  
**  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 3-**  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Including from all a little girl's dream, there is always the one with their marriage.  
  
Every girl would dream of their supposed wedding, how they would be wearing the purest of white silk, newest shoes and most of all, how their loved one would be waiting for them as she prepared herself.  
  
I was once a little girl too, so it was only right that I had the same fantasy.  
  
Of course, I learned afterwards that it wasn't a fantasy I was entitled to.  
  
By the time I was fourteen, I was beginning to envy the village girls. I envied how boys would flirt with them in crude manners. Chasing them down the dirt paths and teasing them about their clothing or hair.  
  
And I envied on how they were always friendly towards each other.  
  
Boys didn't dare come near me. Of course not. I was the daughter of _the _Higurashi family, no one was allowed to talk to me unless I talked first, and I was never to talk first to a boy. I was raised better than that.  
  
Then, after the flirting, there would always be the wedding. The marriage.  
  
My father always sent out the best china and silk he could find to the families who were getting married—if they came from an influenced background that is.  
  
But I watched, as every one of the girls fell in love with the man they married, how they would all clutter around in small flocks discussing how wonderful their dear husband was.  
  
I never had a chance to find out what love was.  
  
Asuki-chan told me I was delusional when I informed her of that fact, she believed that love is waiting for everyone. You just had to find it.  
  
But I knew better. I could never go and find the love waiting for me—if I had no freedom allowing me to do so.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
She could only smile lightly with the refined lady-like grace she had been taught in this garden.  
  
There was too big of a risk that someone could report back to her father causing her to be punished if she dared make one mistake of acting unlady- like.  
  
She sighed softly, what a fool she had been, back-talking to a stranger she had no idea of who he was.  
  
If he managed to realize that she was the youngest daughter of the Higurashi line, he would for sure inform her father of her insolence. She shuddered. She didn't dare imagine what would be in store for her by that time.  
  
"This is the flower I wanted to show you, it is very pretty isn't it Miss Kagome?"  
  
She smiled at the young kitsune at her feet as she looked at the blood-red chrysanthemums facing her, "They are beautiful, you must have taken great care to make them this attractive."  
  
The little kit beamed with pride as he puffed out his little chest and nodded proudly, "Yeah, I spent so much time taking care of this plant. It's really pretty isn't it?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes Shippou, it is beautiful."  
  
She allowed her mind to wander as the young kit began to explain his duties to her, nodding and smiling politely at the right times.  
  
Who was that man—youkai—in that garden? From his clothing and prim manner, he must have been from a noble linage. Silver hair and golden eyes...why did they seem so familiar?  
  
Her eyes widened, of course! How could she have forgotten? The emperor's advisor!  
  
She bit down on her lip harshly; she had been such an idiot. She had talked back to a relative of the emperor's advisor, the most powerful man after the emperor.  
  
But who was that youkai? He held the traces of the advisor's sharp looks and unique features, but you could definitely tell the difference by their stances, this stranger's haughty and know-it-all stance showed arrogance and self-confidence, while the advisor's stance showed confidence, yet not overly doing it and the advisor's held no trace of arrogance or self-pride on being the second most powerful man in the country.  
  
She frowned. How could two people who looked so similar also look so different?  
  
"Miss Kagome? Are you alright?"  
  
She glanced down at the small fox demon looking up at her with those round green eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am fine Shippou. Would you be so kind to tell me who that was we just met?"  
  
The green eyes widened as he nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Miss Kagome! He is Sesshoumaru-sama, son of Inutaisho-sama and future advisor to Naraku- sama."  
  
Kagome nodded slightly, "But why did you want me to leave so quickly?"  
  
At the kit's opening of mouth, she quickly added, "I know it is not to show me just one particular flower Shippou."  
  
Shippou snapped his jaw close and looked up at her with wide eyes. When Kagome shook her head, the kit sighed and looked around suspiciously, "Okay Miss Kagome. Promise not to tell?" At her nod, he continued, "Sesshoumaru- sama is a really _really _powerful pers— I mean youkai. Coming from a lineage of pure-blood inu-youkai, he has enough power to defeat half of Naraku- sama's soldiers—by himself."  
  
He looked around once again, "And, his father is also Inutaisho-sama, the one man that could help try to change Naraku-sama's mind on something. Everyone except for Inutaisho-sama, Naraku-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama's half- brother, Inuyasha, is scared of him and will bend to his every whim. He is really powerful."  
  
He scrunched up his nose, "You promise not to tell anyone though, or else I'll be," he made a slitting motion with his hand across his throat.  
  
Kagome was shocked, "Shippou! Where did you learn just a crude gesture?"  
  
Shippou shrugged one tiny shoulder, "I was watching the soldiers train and...well, they were talking."  
  
Kagome frowned at him disapprovingly and he wilted, "Oh Shippou, just try to refrain from using just uncivilized mannerisms, I know you can do better."  
  
The little kit smiled sheepishly and ducked his head, "I'm sorry Miss Kagome, but I really have to go and perform my duties now. I hope I will see you soon."  
  
He looked up at her hopefully. She smiled and nodded slightly, "Of course Shippou, try to keep out of mischief alright?"  
  
Shippou puffed out his chest, "Of course Miss Kagome!"  
  
With a little wave, he scurried down the path, dodging the rest of the servants as he zipped past legs and potted plants.  
  
Kagome watched him run down the stone trail until his red bushy tail disappeared.  
  
She sighed as she looked around, she had no clue whatsoever where she was. She brushed down her kimono slightly as she tilted her chin into the dignified pose that her teacher had taught her and walked down the stone path, the same one that she had seen Shippou run down.  
  
Nodding slightly to all the servants who bowed politely to the youngest daughter of the Higurashi family, she continued walking, gracefully keeping from tripping over her robes.  
  
Was her family going to hate her, she thought idly as she bowed to the blushing servant boy carrying a heavy tray, after all, her father prided on the fact that he was in charge of the emperor's military, and the fact that anyone except for the lord advisor and the emperor himself, would bow down to him.  
  
He believed that men were superior to women; there was absolutely no way her father would willingly bow down to her without storing a deep hatred for her deep inside of him.  
  
She walked past a pond and onto a bride, this will surely shatter their relationship, or lack of. Her father never was happy that he was graced with two daughters and one son. Now, her becoming empress will only deepen the feelings of loathing for his two daughters.  
  
She sighed, her father had admitted that he never wanted anyone, especially a woman to lord over him, therefore was fully against the idea of the emperor marrying a woman to become his empress. It didn't make matters better on the fact that his very own daughter was going to be married to the man that he bowed down to.  
  
She licked her lips quickly, now, according the court etiquette, her father and the rest of her family would be required to bow to her every single time they walked into court or saw her. Quickening her steps, Kagome looked up at the bright sky, she could only hope that the fact of her father will be placed more highly and acquire more wealth will be enough to sooth his ruffled feathers.  
  
_"Kagome!"_  
  
She turned, her father walking over to her, face laced in unmistakable anger. Kagome bit on her lip, she had forgotten, she was supposed to stay at the garden until he came for her. She closed her eyes before opening them slowly.  
  
"Father."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.

* * *

**A/N:** Have I mentioned how much I love all you reviewers?  
  
**tigerjade:** My hamsters died due to dehydration, but..shhh! We need the people to read my warnings! So, ::ahem:: anyway, thanks for reviewing and yeah, I can sense another story...and it will be based on Nar/Kag, well..beginning anyway. Because yeah, it'll end in...::cues in dramatic music:: Inu/Kag!! My very first one actually and I'm quite proud of it. Yup, that I am. [Whoa...I think I have to lay off the Kenshin reading for a while. ::winks::]  
  
**Tsuki Yume, Starr-chan, Kwool-sesshou-fan, nagumi strife, Satu-chan, faithlesshope, Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Defafaeth Mechqua, Guardian-of-the- night:** Oh gosh, I love you guys, and thanks for the review!  
  
**robin's-hope:** I'm so sorry! ::wails pathetically on the ground:: but I was away with no connections to technology! So therefore, I had to write it out in hand but then my aunt's dogs ripped them to shreds...and I was starting to like that silly puppy too. But anyway, it's two days late from your guess...but, it's still out eh? [Yup, that's me. A true Canadian] and I love long reviews! They give me warm fuzzies.  
  
**tiger girl )** : I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I have mentioned...somewhere, before that I do have difficulties writing Canon Universe because seriously, I can't seem to change the plot. That plot belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and I feel kind of weird taking the whole plot and altering the changes towards the ending. That is to say, I love reading them...and to throw in the fact that I can't write them because my creativity only goes so far, but if you want, I can totally recommend some CU fics for you if you want them.  
  
**silverstargazing:** Ah-ah-ah! Stop right there! You're totally 100% correct about him wanting her powers but then he is also lusting after her looks and such, because face it. He has over I-don't-wanna-know-how-many girls waiting in a long line to marry him and he chooses Kagome. But, we'll see. I'm not 100% sure about the plot either...and I'm really sorry for the slow update. Forgive me?  
  
**eddie4**: But you do have to admit. He's hot...but he will have to eventually die...unless I can persuade him to hide in my closet or something.  
  
**AngleCat HellFire:** Yup, I'm just as anxious as you, waiting to see what the evil voice in my head is saying...as I said before, I am not predictable...well, my fics aren't anyway.  
  
**HazelEyed Freak:** ::giggles gleefully:: I do get the cookie right? _Right?_ And finally someone who sides with me on cursive writing. Because in real life, I can't, so I guess it only leaves the computer to write in hand- writing for me. =)  
  
**crimson red:** I'm sorry you wonderful reviewer you, but I have remembering problems...because I don't have a good memory, so you'll just have to check up from time to time. I'm really really sorry, because the fact is, I go on A Single Spark [I tried writing out the acronym...it's ASS so...yeah] and mediaminer and fanfiction as well, so it's really hard to keep track of all the people who ask me to inform them of when the chapters are out. I'm really sorry.  
  
**Kyuuseishu:** Ooh! I'm in for McDonalds! You forgot the _bah-bah-bah-bah-bah_ part! ::coughs:: anyway. Thanks for reviewing, and I do admit, Sess/Kags are becoming less and less. We need more peoples!! And I do agree...he is tasty...like chocolate, and ice-cream and fudge...mmmm.....  
  
**JojoBlond:** Thanks. I love Shippou too. ::squeezes Shippou tightly in a hug::  
  
**MySecretsOut:** Uh-huh! ::nods enthusiastically:: they're going to be appearing alright! I just need to read over all the chapters and see when...::blushes::  
  
**loverofangelus73069 ) :** The tail is ultra-sexy eh? I prefer to think it as his heirloom pelt but whatever. "Every person for their own thinking"...(is that even a quote?)  
  
**silverspun:** It is my first time placing him as a player...seems kind of weird. But hey, I'm a person of excitement and danger! Except when it comes to kittens, dogs, mountains, the dark, bees , spiders...you get my point.  
  
I love you all and I want to tell you that, so keep up the good work on reviewing!  
  
I am very sad to say, but...I will not be answering anymore reviews because due to fanfiction's regulations, I mean, if they can kick Youkai Yume off, imagine what they could do to me? And her fanfics are like...awesome! Also, I encourage you guys to go and review for Striking Falcon's UA triology, the last part, because apparently someone had a problem with it and kicked it off. But it is an really good fic. Yup.

So anyway, I'm really sorry, I do love answering all your guy's reviews. But...can't.

::Blows kisses to all::  
  
I love you all! ::chokes on a sob::  
  
Okay, I'm okay now. So, keep up the reviewing 'kay?  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.


	3. TTH 4

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
**Summary:** He had always gotten everything he wanted—until he met Kagome Higurashi, the untouchable betrothed of the Emperor.  
  
**Special Notes:** ::sigh:: I really do love you guys for reviewing, really does make me feel special, never mind the fact that billions of writers in the world out there are also receiving reviews..anyway, I want to thank all of you for reviewing, and keep it up! ::flashes thumbs up:: Okay, this chapter took a long time to write out and trust me...it was horrible trying to work around writer's block. My head is still stuck with my new plot and I can't fully concentrate on this one, so I kept opening and closing this chapter to work on. But all in all, I finally placed everything aside and decided to work on this.  
  
But enough with the long A/N, Enjoy.

* * *

**This Treacherous Heart of Mine**  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
**Chapter 4-**  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Like all children at one point in time had, I also had worshipped my father.  
  
Completely and utterly _idolized_ him.  
  
He was my epitome of perfection. Always being quicker, braver and smarter than me.  
  
The pedestal I placed him on was so high, I thought it could touch the heavens and beyond—that was how much I adored my father.  
  
That was...until he broke the trust I held for him.  
  
My mother was a great beauty in my eyes.  
  
She may not have been the most beautiful female in the real world. But in mine, she was.  
  
My mother had unconditionally and truly loved me. She was there to kiss my scraped knees, always ignoring my protests on being a fast healer, she was always there to offer a hug on those bad days, despite the fact I prided on being the strong and brave son of Inutaisho. The fact that she was always there made her the most beautiful person in my world.  
  
And like the foolish child I was, I had always thought that I had the perfect family.  
  
A loving mother, a strong father and their pearl of the world, me.  
  
I had always thought that we were happy, that my parents loved one another and that nothing will go wrong as long as we stuck together.  
  
I was a bit off on the part about happiness, I was happy with my parents, I just never realized that my mother and father wasn't exactly content with their lives.  
  
I was right on the fact that my parents loved one another. Correction, my mother loved my father.  
  
My mother loved my father. I could see it, even as young as I was.  
  
Every time her eyes would shine with happiness when he entered the room and acknowledged her, every time her face would soften with care and kindness usually only reserved for me when my father talked to her, and every time her lips curved into that beautiful smile of hers after interacting with him.  
  
She loved him with everything she had. She had thrown her heart on her sleeve for the world to see that she loved him; she would have given her life if only to protect his. I could tell.  
  
I couldn't say that about my father on the other hand.  
  
I couldn't _see_ that special glimmer in his eyes when my mother walked into the room, I couldn't see that softening of his hard façade every time my mother answered his questions, and I couldn't see him smile after my mother acknowledged him.  
  
I knew that my mother was aware that my father could not give her the love that she gave him. But she was strong, she stayed by his side even though she knew the love was unrequited, she stayed by his side though she knew he only harbored respect for her, and she stayed by his side, though she was hurting so deeply inside.  
  
That was another reason she was the most beautiful person in my world.  
  
I never knew at the time that my father was actually_ in_ love.  
  
That he in fact, did harbor love deep inside him.  
  
I just never thought about the fact that the love was not for my mother.  
  
When he informed my mother of that fact, something in her died. I could see it. She no longer kissed my scraped knees and tucked me in at night.  
  
She no longer had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and she no longer had that bright spirit that only my mother could hold.  
  
She was no longer the mother I once knew...the mother I knew and loved had died.  
  
When he brought home the woman that he loved, that held their child, my world, and I think my mother's crashed down...  
  
...along with the pedestal I had so highly placed him on.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Green.  
  
...and more green.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a quiet snort of disgust as he looked around the quiet garden.  
  
He had no idea why he came to this garden every time he had to make an appearance to court; it just reminded him of his mother.  
  
His mother had loved her gardens. Wide stretches of green grass with the occasional fish ponds and pots of flowers. Which were all dead now, thought Sesshoumaru as he sat on the same bench that the young woman—Kagome—had a few moments ago.  
  
He stared at the small tree with pink and white blossoms, such a fragile structure. He was sure he could easily swipe it off with his claws in less than a second.  
  
Although he doubted that Naraku_-sama_ would enjoy that gift much.  
  
_"—and she is to be said a great beauty. Every woman in court envies her from far...is it true Yumi-sama?"_  
  
Sesshoumaru turned at the quite whisper just outside of the garden he was in.  
  
_"Great beauty? Do not kid me Asuki, she is disgusting, not worthy of Naraku- sama's attention. Little whore."_  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed, women. All the same. Never less, he lowered his youki and continued to listen.  
  
_"Yumi-sama! You could be severely punished if word was to go back to Naraku- sama, such words of the future Empress of highly looked down upon!"_  
  
Raising a thin eyebrow, Sesshoumaru tilted his ear to listen more closely; Naraku-sama had finally chosen a woman to become his Empress?  
  
_"Asuki, whose side are you on? Naraku-sama can do better than a conniving _miko _slut. The only reason she was chosen was because of her status, if she had not come out of the Higurashi clan, she would have never even captured Naraku-sama's eye."  
_  
Higurashi...Sesshoumaru wrinkled his brow slightly as he thought about the name. He knew that Ryu Higurashi was a high noble in court, a human noble at that. Naraku_-sama_ had chosen a human to become the future empress? A miko at that too?  
  
_"My apologies Yumi-sama, but what is so bad about this Higurashi child becoming the new Empress?"_  
  
A sharp sound of flesh-on-flesh rang clearly throughout the garden.  
  
_"Foolish chit! What do you think is so bad about Higurashi becoming the new Empress? That means that Naraku-sama will no longer have a use for me. I will become yet another woman at court once again, one of the Emperor's old mistresses, no title at all. Do you think any man will still want me if I bear the title as another one of Naraku-sama's abandoned _whores_?"_  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked slightly, no wonder this woman was so worked up. If the youngest Higurashi daughter becomes the Empress, all of his old whores would be pushed to the side.  
  
_"I-I'm sorry Yumi-sama...forgive this lowly servant, I did not mean to say such foolish words. Please forgive me Yumi-sama, my utter apologies. Yumi- sama, please!"_  
  
Not bothering to listen to the rest of their conversation as they passed the garden, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and walked to the entry of the garden.  
  
Naraku intended to mate with a human miko...he frowned. Why would a half- breed want to mate with a miko? True, Naraku may have a human side, but his counterpart was demon, the race that mikos were made to bring down.  
  
Sesshoumaru internally shook his head; this had nothing to do with him.  
  
He had better things to think about...  
  
...Like Kagome.  
  
Feisty little thing that girl was, full of spirit and fire, Sesshoumaru smirked, which he would be most honored to put out.  
  
He had never experienced such fire and disrespect from a female. Human nonetheless. But that was alright, as much as he will enjoy her free-will, he will enjoy breaking her spirit more.  
  
He walked down the stone path leading towards the gates of the palace, ignoring the low bows he received from the servants and appreciative glances women sent his way.  
  
She had to be from a noble family, no commoner would be granted the honor of even stepping into the palace, and the clothing she wore, he shook his head slightly, no common villager could ever wish to touch, much less pay, for such fine silk.  
  
He turned by the artificial waterfall leaking into a gurgling brook as he continued his way. And her skin, beneath all the powder, he could tell it was unblemished, pale. It was not the rough, parched skin of a common village girl.  
  
And her hands, he gave a slight smirk of appreciation, her hands were dainty and smooth, the hands of a person who lived a life of wealth and possession—someone who was used to getting her way.  
  
He made yet another turn as he stepped out of the palace gates, but this time, she was not getting her way. Though she might not want him...  
  
...he wanted her.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
_"Naraku-sama!"_  
  
The Emperor of Japan turned his head slightly as a high-pitched whine sounded his name.  
  
"Naraku-sama! I heard from the servants that you were taking someone as your wife! How could you do such a thing to me? _To us_?"  
  
Naraku said nothing, as he continued to stare at the woman who had dared disrupt his time.  
  
The woman fidgeted, her hands twisting together slightly under his gaze, "Naraku-sama, aren't we of any importance to you? I thought you said we would be together forever!" She jutted out her lower lip in a full pout.  
  
Naraku allowed a slow smirk to slide on his lips, "Is that so? Well, Liko is it? You are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Leiko," she corrected as she took another slow step towards him, "But I thought you said..."  
  
"What I said, and what I do is a different matter Leiko_-san,_ I do intend to take Kagome as my wife, and you, my dear, have no say in it whatsoever. I think that we should not act like our name says should we Leiko-_san_? I think this will be the last time we shall see each other," Naraku drawled as he lifted his tea cup to his mouth slowly.  
  
Leiko walked briskly to his side before sidling up close against him, "But Naraku-sama..." she quietly whined.  
  
Naraku looked dispassionately at her.  
  
She paused before changing the whine into a seductive drawl. "But Naraku-sama...if it is our last time together, shouldn't we make it something to remember by?" Leiko innocently asked as she looked up beneath her lashes as him, as she drew small circles on his chest.  
  
Naraku smiled slowly before fisting his hand in her long hair and crushing his lips to hers, "Yes Leiko...I think we should..."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
..  
  
. 


	4. TTH 5

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary: **He had always gotten everything he wanted—until he met Kagome Higurashi, the untouchable betrothed of the Emperor.

**Special Notes:** This chapter began a few weeks before my piano exam, and it took me a few weeks _after_ my piano exam to finish it. Never less, I finished it, and I am proud to say that I've gotten somewhat of a plot, albeit a little loose here and there, but never fear for mizztrapped is here, the loosened parts will be quickly hot-glued in no time. =] Also, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers and readers out there. Thank you all.

* * *

**This Treacherous Heart of Mine  
**By: **Mizztrapped**

**Chapter 5-**

**. . . . .**

Although I would never admit it, I admire my mother.

How she could stand being in an arranged marriage where true love obviously is missing is beyond my comprehension.

I like to believe my mother use to be a romantic person, one who enjoyed the long walks in meadows, one who enjoyed sitting on roof-tops looking at the stars above on a warm evening, and one who enjoyed twirling in the snow with her beloved.

I like to believe that my mother use to be a free, energetic young woman who ran as free as wild horses on a sunny day, a woman who stood for her beliefs and a woman with such a pure soul, she radiated.

But of course, those are just what I like to believe.

In reality, my mother isn't a romantic person, she was one who does not prefer to step out of the house unless necessary. She was a person that found gifts and sweet endearments were nothing more than a waste of time, a person who found frolicking in fields with your true love was nothing but a child's game.

She did not seem like a person who use to run as free as wild horses on a sunny day, she was not a woman who stood up for her beliefs, and although I am sure her soul is pure, she did not radiate.

My mother came from a lower-ranking family, one of low importance and wealth. If it weren't for the fact that it was a wedding blessed by the emperor, my father and mother would never have met.

Blessed marriages by the emperor are rare, and if one dared to speak out and refuse the marriage, the penalty could most likely be death.

My mother, although strong enough to bear the silence of her husband, is no doubt, a coward when it comes to death.

I personally have never been in love. Sure, I have experienced liking someone, but I could not go as far as saying that I loved him.

But I can say that I think at one point in time, my mother did love my father.

Maybe not the love that makes you think about your significant other every moment of the day, or even the love where you would like to curl up in a ball with him and wish that time would stop.

Maybe it wasn't the love that made you want to be in their presence wherever you were, maybe it wasn't the love where it made you want to kiss and hug them until the end of the world.

But the love that you would harbor for a sibling or close friend.

The love where you would find between two close friends that knew that nothing would ever be between them. The love where you would find between two siblings with great respect for each other.

I do really believe that they love each other...

... they just weren't _in _love with one another.

**. . . . .**

Kagome lowered her head, she had forgotten about her father's command to stay back at the gardens; she nervously bit her lip before releasing a slow breath as she heard her father's footsteps became louder.

"You have clearly disobeyed me," Ryu hissed before looking around at the servants, "We will discuss this back home. Come now."

Keeping her eyes hooded, she tried to follow her father's fast but graceful, long strides. She risked a glance up at the straightened back of her father's before lowering her eyes back to the ground in front of her. Although she had disobeyed her father, she knew she would come out unscathed.

She was, after all, the future empress of Japan.

**. . . . .**

Sipping on his cooled tea, Naraku stared out his window looking at the rising sun.

How the mighty has fallen, he smirked as he lowered his cup onto the table, he would never have thought that the leader of the dogs, legend inuyoukai known for his power and wealth would lower himself to willingly serve a half-breed.

At that thought, his smirk dropped, half-breed, filth, worthless bastard, those had been the words that had grew up beside him, never failing to hide in his shadow, ready to attack at any given moment.

He never had the respect that was given to full-fledged demons, despite the fact that he was the heir to the kingdom of Japan; he was the country's shame.

Gripping the ceramic cup in his hand tightly, Naraku clenched his jaw, if there was anyone in this world that deserved the Shikon more, it would be him.

The jewel belonged to him, it was meant to be his, Japan would not be complete without a strong ruler, and being half-demon did not allow him to be strong enough.

The cup trembled in his hand as he gripped tighter, with the jewel, _he_ would be complete, he would be strong and no-one, _no-one_ will be able to call him worthless. He would show the world who was strongest, and the first thing that he would do, is kill the one who brought had brought this misery upon him.

Lowering his head until his hair covered his face, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, patience was something that he had mastered long ago, he had waited for so many years already, what was but a little more time?

Red eyes glinted maliciously in the first yellow rays that bounced into his room as he slowly looked up, he would prove to everyone that he was the one fit to rule, he would prove to everyone that it did not take a full demon to be strong. He would prove to the world that his success did not come from his hated advisor.

When the time comes, those will receive what they have deserved.

The cup trembled once before it splintered in his hand, the sharp porcelain slices cutting deeply into the soft flesh of his palm.

He raised his hand with the ceramic pieces embedded in it before slowly licking the trail of blood sliding down his clenched fist to his pale wrist.

_Inutaisho, you deserved this._

**. . . . .**

****

"Are my words that easily forgotten?"

Kagome looked up uncertainly at her father's harsh whisper to face her father's back.

"Do not think for an instance, that you being the future wife of the Emperor of Japan will allow you to disobey me," he snarled out as he turned to face her fully.

Kagome quickly looked down at the worn path once again.

"If it weren't for the fact that I was not in Naraku-sama's good graces, I would never have allowed my whoring _slut_ of a daughter to become his wife."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, the words had stung, she knew her father held intense disliking towards her, but she never knew it went this far.

Ryu continued, ignoring his daughter's tears, "How do you think_ I_ feel? I'm giving my daughter to a _half-breed. _Do you know of the dishonor that it will bring to the family?"

Whimpering, Kagome felt the tears fall as her father's words sliced through her, that was all she was? A dishonor labeled by her father because she was given to the emperor of Japan as a sacrifice by the very same man?

Ryu glared at the young woman in front of him before turning around gracefully to march away angrily, leaving Kagome behind.

Staring at the ground in front of her, Kagome bit her lower lip harshly as she twisted her hands together in front of her. Her eyes slowly raised to her father's retreating back as a sudden thought flitted through her mind.

_I don't mind being a dishonor, as long as it can help my family; I am willing to do so._

**. . . . .**

He stared at his unblemished hand, a hand that was moments ago bleeding with stained porcelain embedded deeply into the smooth flesh.

Flexing his hand, he placed it on his raised knee perched on the window seat as he watched the garden below his room.

A low knock sounded outside of his thin door, the three quick raps made with the precision and grace that only a particular full-fledged inuyoukai could have.

Raising himself from the window where he perched, the young ruler moved to sit on one of the low wooden stools surrounding the circular table before speaking quietly, "Come in."

The door slid open revealing long silver hair tied back into a high pony-tail and intense golden eyes that seemed oddly subdued for such an intimidating figure, "Naraku-sama, I take it that you have had a good night's rest?"

Giving a curt nod to his advisor, he leaned back with nothing but air supporting him, "What is it that you have interrupted my morning with?"

Inutaisho bowed at the waist, although the bow was rather shallow, with him keeping his face on Naraku as he bowed, "I have come with the concerns of your marriage."

Naraku raised a finely arched brow, "Concerns?"

Nodding once, Inutaisho shifted his weight slightly to his right foot, "Your court is demanding that both demon and human rituals are performed, if My Lord has no objections to the idea, I will proceed to arrange the preparations for the ceremonies."

Waving his hand dismissively, Naraku turned around in one smooth motion to face his back to his advisor, "It matters not to me."

Inutaisho nodded as he started to bow before Naraku's voice stopped him.

"Although, before my father died, he has requested something of me."

Inutaisho remained silent as he allowed Naraku to continue, knowing personally that there had never been something that the late emperor had requested, but neverless listening attentively.

"My father wanted the wedding to be held exactly on this day, six months from now," Naraku finished as he walked over to the window, looking out at his garden with his servants hustling about, ready for their daily chores.

"Six months, My Lord?" Inutaisho questioned, his brow raised.

"Six months," Naraku confirmed as he looked sideways over his shoulder.

Nodding slowly, Inutaisho tossed the silky pony-tail that had draped across his down on his shoulder, back, "Is there anything else that My Lord would like for the following ceremonies?"

Naraku pursed his lips before turning inclining his head slightly, "Yes, please tell Kagome to refrain from telling anyone about the engagement. I would rather my wife be _alive _for the wedding."

Inutaisho bowed once more, "Very well, I will inform the court and Kagome-sama of the information, have a good day Naraku-sama."

With that, he left with a swish of his long hair and the click of wood meeting wood as the door slid close.

**. . . . .**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This chapter is mainly focused on Naraku, although it explained why Kagome was forced into this engagement and all, also, the Shikon is being brought into play, and the reasons why Naraku wants Kagome is also starting to unravel...

Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated. =]

* * *


End file.
